hoggy_woggy_hogwarts_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephanie Cascade
Stephanie "Steph" Cascade (b. 30 June, 1973) is a Muggle-born witch who started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. She was first introduced on April 28, 2018 at 8:15 PM. She is the self-insert character of RP god Steph, who is also her RP god. Physical Appearance Stephanie was established early on to have no sense of vanity, which is resulted in her having eternally untamed hair (which she claims to be a dark shade of brown instead of black because "technically, no one actually as black hair") and dark circles under her eyes that grow darker every year, though she did care about hygiene and proper posture. She also had brown eyes and was notably short. Personality and Traits The first impression someone would get from being in Stephanie's presence was her brains, as Moira and the Sorting Hat proved, although Andrei Sapiera immediately called her an airhead. Contrasting her introversion, she would usually initiate situations (except unnecessary social situations) and dominate. She is usually found studying in the common room at 2 a.m onwards. Her Gryffindor bravery was less in the form of recklessness but more, anxious she may be, in the form of not being afraid to speak up and question the authority. Skills and Abilities General Academics She would constantly read and reread the textbooks (and other material) and is able to answer every Professor's question with a lengthy essay. Potions Although Professor Snape would usually comment on her potions to be excellent, and she would always raise her hand, she would earn low scores from him, which she would question him about. Flying It took her a lesson and help from Andrei before she was finally able to summon her broom, and her style of flying is slow and calm, but after her jinxed broom got her into the Hospital Wing, she was traumatized. Piano Although it is not yet mentioned, Stephanie knows how to play the piano. Possessions Wand Stephanie has an elegant wand of Ash wood with Phoenix feather core, 11 inches, and Unyielding Flexibility. Relationships Mr. and Mrs. Cascade She had a solid relationship with her parents, living as an only child, and were very supportive of her magical abilities (though those same magical abilities caused havoc in her earlier years during her emotional outbursts). Andy Alido They knew each other in the Muggle world before receiving their acceptance letters to Hogwarts, and were relatively comfortable with one another. After he lost Steph in the Hogwarts Express and sat in a different cabin from her, as well as getting sorted into Slytherin while Steph got in Gryffindor, they were growing distant, but they would still see each other in Potions and in the Great Hall. Andrei Sapiera After calling Stephanie an airhead that time in the Hogwarts Express when she barged in his cabinet to look for Ben's frog and levitated the frog when it stayed on his face, he apologized, they shook hands, and were in somewhat good terms. He became one of her closest friends (although it is unknown to her if he reciprocates it) after getting into the same House and getting into unusual situations together. Sophia Fren They associate each other by their Houses, and they sometimes encounter one another in unusual situations. Their Bouncing Bulbs are brothers, so they plan to arrange playdates at the Greenhouse. Ashton Birchester They sometimes encounter one another in unusual situations. She is grateful towards him for saving her life after her broom became jinxed. Moira Domingo She respects Moira for taking Dee under her wing, but they are nothing more than acquaintances. Danielle Corbeta They share the same dorm, but rarely see each other because of Steph's extreme sleep schedule (sleeping early and waking up when no one is) and her habit of studying in a corner of the common room. Ben Copper Stephanie has helped look for his frog and is in relatively good terms with him. Trivia * She is the self-insert character of RP god Steph. * She is confirmed to be an INTJ-T by RP god Steph. * Ravenclaw is her second choice.